1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to men's undergarments.
More particularly, the invention relates to men's briefs with an inner support pocket, and which include all of the normal functions and convenience of conventional briefs.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several known drawbacks and disadvantages associated with wearing conventional men's briefs. These drawbacks and disadvantages include discomfort from chaffing, insufficient support, and the presence of moisture and/or increased warmth some men experience when wearing conventional briefs.
Several prior men's briefs attempt to provide additional support as compared with conventional briefs. Heron, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,779 discloses a man's brief with a pouch with a complicated drawstring arrangement. Zhang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,869 discloses a man's brief with a support pocket that is entirely integrally sewn into the brief for receiving the man's penis only. Other brief arrangements are shown in, for example, Kang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,651; Connery, deceased et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,630; and Mann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,181. However, these and other prior men's briefs tend to be either relatively complicated in construction, do not permit wearing and use with the normal functions and conveniences of conventional briefs, do not provide desired support or support considerations for differently sized and configured men, and/or do not fully address the other above-noted drawbacks and disadvantages of conventional briefs.
Wearing conventional briefs should not be uncomfortable. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved brief that that reduces the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages of conventional briefs, while maintaining the normal functionality and convenience thereof to which the user has become accustomed.
In particular, there is a need for a new brief that reduces the discomfort from not having enough support, being too warm, or chafing when wearing conventional briefs.